


finding you

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Prince Jason Grace agrees to marry the son of King Neptune for the sake of Olympia's future. But he's never actually met his betrothed until their wedding day.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 368





	finding you

"I don’t understand why we're doing this," Thalia said as they marched down the grand hallway toward the throne room. Well, Thalia marched. Jason hurried to keep pace with her. "They’re pirates."

"Seafarers," Jason corrected. He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of one of the many windows along the wall. He almost didn’t recognize himself in his full regalia, his blond hair slicked back. He looked _royal_. There were so many buttons on his shirt. For a brief moment, nerves threatened his composure. They were really doing this. "The union will open trade routes to India, China, Brazil, the Americas," he said, reminding himself as much as he was reminding Thalia. "Our economy will flourish."

"Oh, the _economy_ ," Thalia spat. 

Jason knew the only reason she was angry was that she was giving away her youngest brother to a stranger. But it could’ve also been because their step-mother insisted she wear a dress. Thalia wasn’t wearing a dress, of course. If anyone could tell the queen of a nation _fuck you_ , it was Thalia Grace. Instead, she was dressed in regalia similar to Jason’s but in a deep blue rather than white and gold. Her hair, which was to be neatly plaited against her back according to their step-mother, had been rebelliously shorn off. 

Thalia had never looked more like herself. 

But Jason, stuffed neatly into a crisp white shirt and coat, had never felt more unsteady. It’s for the good of the country, he reminded himself.

Thalia glanced over at him. Her face softened. "Pirate or seafarer, at least Reyna helped narrow down the choices," she said. "She wouldn't let you marry a bastard."

"Oh, she would," Jason said, but he relaxed. Ahead of them, the guards at the door to the throne room stepped aside and took the handles, pulling open the door.

"Ready?" Thalia asked.

"As I'll ever be," Jason replied.

 _Pirates_ was an accurate name, as it turned out. Though the Sons of Neptune were traders, sailors, and fishmongers on paper, Jason felt as if he’d been thrown aboard a ship that had been lost at sea for months. 

Dozens of men boomed a cheer as he and Thalia entered the throne room, their bodies clad in a wide array of garments in every kind of color. Some wore shirts, others only vests. Some wore hats, others were bald. They smelled like spices, sweat, and beer, and their hands were heavy and calloused. They good-naturedly slapped at Jason’s shoulders and arms as he walked past.

Jason did his best to smile at them despite his nerves resurging. He knew not to judge books like their covers, but it was difficult when he’d been expecting a political romance and instead was receiving a horror novel. His future husband was among these men.

At the end of the aisle sat his father, King Jupiter, a brick wall of a man with a thick, dark beard, in a golden throne. On his right sat his step-mother, Queen Juno, a vision in a gold dress. And on his father’s other side stood a man with a brown, weathered face. He was his father’s age. A single hoop hung from his left ear and his salt-and-pepper locks were pushed back away from startling green eyes.

Was this, Jason wondered, the man he was meant to marry?

He was handsome enough. His arms looked strong beneath his simple shirt and vest. For a brief moment, Jason imagined coming undone beneath his thick, calloused hands. He could do this.

Once the room quieted down, the King stood from his throne and addressed the room. "We are gathered here today to join two mighty families into a union of blessed marriage,” he said. "A marriage that will bring peace and prosperity to many." He extended his arm toward Jason, and Jason felt his throat tighten. "I bring to this union my youngest born, my son, Prince Jason Grace."

Jason took his place before his father. He looked anxiously toward the man with the weathered face. 

The man likewise appraised him. And then startled Jason by extending his own arm. In a rough, melodious voice, he said, "I bring to this union my youngest born, my son, Perseus Jackson."

There was a small scuffle among the Sons of Neptune as the various men moved aside. And then a young man stepped forward from the sea of men. 

Jason lost his breath. 

Where King Neptune’s face was brown and weathered, Perseus' face was brown and smooth. Black curls swept over eyes the color of sea glass. His nose was gently sloped as if Aphrodite herself had pressed her lovely thumb to it. He looked… angry or discontented, maybe, but his eyes danced over Jason's form as he stepped up beside him and in front of his own father. He was also dressed in a simple shirt and vest, but unlike his father, a blue duster covered his shoulders. Jason couldn’t stop looking at him.

"Place your hands together," King Neptune softly said.

Perseus placed his hand on top of Jason's. Jason shuddered. It was so warm.

King Jupiter wrapped a cloth around their hands, their wrists. This was real. This was happening. King Neptune said something. Perseus repeated it. King Jupiter said something. Jason repeated it.

 _Does it make your marriage null and void_ , Jason wondered, _if you were too busy staring at your betrothed’s lips to remember your own vows?_

_**_

Where the wedding was quiet and uncertain, the reception was loud and boisterous. The Sons of Neptune were not only seafarers but they were also incredible musicians, playing horns and strings that sent each other leaping and laughing across the throne room. Even Thalia was enjoying herself, dancing with a lovely blonde woman in a white linen dress.

Jason watched from the sidelines, nursing a goblet of mead. His nerves had settled, but they were replaced with a different kind of anxiety. He had been married, but now he would be expected to consummate the marriage. And after all of that, he didn’t know what would happen. Would he go to live aboard the ship his husband and the Sons of Neptune had sailed in on? Would he stay here with his father, sister, and step-mother with his new partner? Would he and his husband go separate ways? He had so many questions.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder. Jason turned, expecting to see his father, and was startled to see his new husband instead.

"Hi," Perseus said. He was as lovely as he had been at the altar. His hair was messier, though. His lips were so full, his lashes so long. It took a moment for Jason to realize there was a mandolin in his hand.

"Hi," Jason replied.

"So," said Perseus, "I figured, maybe, we could introduce ourselves. Y'know, outside of the political repertoire." He held his hand out to Jason.

Jason took it. His hand was still so warm. "Of course," he said. "I'm Jason."

"Percy," said Perseus. "Are you enjoying the music?"

"I am."

"But you're not dancing," Percy said. It wasn't accusatory, just an observation.

Jason nodded. "I don't know how to dance to this music. I've only been taught formal dance. Ballroom. Uh. The waltz."

Percy smiled, a small thing that lit up his whole face. He no longer looked angry. He looked like he was up to mischief. Jason liked him immediately and he didn’t even know him. "Afraid to make a fool of yourself?" he asked.

"I make a fool of myself more often than you'd think," Jason said. He smiled, too. Then he looked down at the mandolin. "You play," he said.

"I play," Percy agreed, looking down at his instrument. "Not as well as my brothers, but all the same." He strummed a tune on the mandolin and then stopped. He looked up at him. "If I might be so forward,” he said, "I'm glad that my marriage was to you."

Jason felt himself flush. He swallowed. “You’re allowed to be forward,” he said. “You’re my husband."

Percy made a face. He said, “Don’t let our marriage push you into accepting something I do that makes you uncomfortable.” And then, at Jason’s face, he said, “I meant the vows that I said. I will never force you to do something you do not enjoy. I will support your choices."

Jason swallowed. He said, "Thank you. I meant mine as well."

Percy nodded. He looked out at the dance floor. "Are you as scared as I am?" he asked.

Jason considered this. He said, "I am."

"I've never been with anyone before," Percy said. "I’ve never been away from home. I–" He scowled. At least, Jason thought he scowled, but the more he stared the more he realized this might just have been Percy’s face. "I ask you to be patient with me."

"Of course," Jason said, voice soft. "I ask you, also, to be patient with me."

"Would you," Percy asked. He wasn’t looking at him. And then, abruptly, he was. His eyes were so green. "Would you be willing to suspend our consummation?"

Jason blinked. He relaxed. He hadn’t realized he’d been tense in the first place. "Of course," he said. Percy, also, visibly relaxed. "Is that what was scaring you?"

"Yes, and no," Percy said. "When we first arrived, I was afraid I was to be married to your father."

"I thought the same of your father," Jason laughed.

Percy laughed then, too. He looked to the dancefloor and then back to Jason. "Would you like to dance," he asked, "somewhere more private?"

Jason’s laugh turned to a smile. "So I don't make a fool of myself?"

"So I don’t make a fool of myself,” Percy said, smiling back. "I, too, know the waltz. But I’m afraid I only know how to follow."

"Lucky for you,” Jason said, taking his hand, "I know how to lead."


End file.
